The 2379 Hunger games
by Jagged Peak
Summary: About 2300 years after the first rebellion failed (The first rebellion failed if you didn't pick that up) the Hunger Games is still up and running with a few minor modifications. 24 tributes from each planet (there are 3 planets so that makes 72 in all... I think) compete in a stadium, except instead of being in a boring old Forrest, its in a boring old Forrest with no gravity!
1. Chapter 1

(I've had this idea for awhile and decided to put it down on paper, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading)

James walked into the armory. It was his twelfth birthday and he was going to get his first armor. He was nervous. Your armor was your life. What if his didn't turn out well, what if there was a glitch in the programming or what if he didn't like it? To bad, he'd be stuck with it until his 18th, when he became a man. On the up-side he would hopefully be able to go up top-side and take part in the null-gravity mock battles. The down side was that he now, as required by law, had to be signed up for the hunger games, of course you could sign up before you were 12 but that was basically counted as suicide. They use to make if that you didn't have to sign a sheet. That your name was automatically placed in the bowl but it was different now. perhaps they changed it give people the illusion of freedom. James thought. Who cares, all I know is that when you turn 12 you run the risk of being part of the annual hunger games. I'm twelve and that all that matters.

I enter the armory and glance around. Big white plates of steal line the wall, covered in all sorts of medical equipment. Not the sort of thing you'd expect to see in an armory, is it. But the way your armor is made requires mutiple samples of you DNA to create it. They take the sample and place it in a big machine all fancy like and it analyse it creating a unique armor according to your personality, physical appearance, what district or catacomb as they call them now you are from, your family, even your favourite animal, every thig about you is put into the armor, that's what make it so special. It is you as a machine.

As James waited he tried to run through in his head all the possibilities of what his armor could look like, what equipment it would have, what weapons, even the colour of it was a mystery. It was hard, there were so many possibilities! Lets start with the basics he thought. Well, he was small, the smallest 12 year old in the catacomb and he suspects the planet except for the deformities, of cours they don't count. The again he himself was mute so who knows maybe he was a deformitie as well. I love Eagles, maybe that might be included still thinking he tied to come up with more clues. He hoped his suit was fast and had rocket boots. Why did it take so long for it to be assembled. He had been here for... he glanced at his watch 5 minuets. Only 5 freaking minutes! James sighed, got up and started to walk around complex trying to take his mind of his new suit but to no avail. With in seconds he was back to worring. What was he going to do!

James was part of Catacomb 10. They provided fresh meat to the planet. This would be easy if the animals were kept in pens and cages, but no that's not how the Capitol works. No, they have to make life hard for everyone by deciding that free range animals are better for you and are tastier than caged animals. Idiots! Because districts tea 10 is a huge Forrest it leaves little space for people actually live. Overcrowding is common, it is hard for to expand the tunnels as tree roots block the path constantly and burrows of vicious Tunneling Cats are common. About half an hour later my suit is ready. James get a message on his moniter implant and sprints back to the armory. Why did I have to walk so far away he thinks. This isit I'm finally going to get my armor.

(Thank you again for reading, sorry if this chapter was boring. I promice it wibetter more exciting in the next. Please review, I need feed back. And that's about it. =•D)


	2. Chapter 2

(whoops forgot this, not sure if I need this, meh) Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games someone else does.

James arrived at the room, just in time to see the staff organizing the parts of his suit. It was hard to see what it looked like through all the arms, heads and bodies. He stood on his tip toes to try and get a better view, not that it helps but it gives you that feeling that it does, y'know what I mean and why am talking about my self in third person, I did in the last chapter didn't I? Let's fix that. As I was saying I stood on my tip toes in eager anticipation. "James, would you like to see your new armor now?" The head engineer says (I'll just call him the Man), gesturing to the disassembled suit. I nod in response. I skiped over to where he gestured (yes back when I was at young age of 12 I did skip) I stared at it, still not sure what it looked like. The only thing I was certain of was the colour. (dark green if you were wondering) I take out my tablet (its not made of stone, the technological one) and quickly scribble down 'can I put it on?!' and show it to the man that talked to me. "Of course you can"

A door hisses open behind him, and he leads me into the room. This one if full hydraulics with clamps and stuff. The door hisses shut only to reopen quickly as 3 assistants hurry in with my armor. They quickly fit the pieces into the clamps on the hydraulics. While they are doing that I am guided into a place inthe middle of the room where my feet are clamped to the floor. A look of consern must have flashed across my face as the man reassures me "Its to stop you from moving position whilst your armor is fitted. You wouldn't want your arm piece to be placed on your head or your leg on your chest. I smile at his words.

I hear a faint hum as the hydraulics move, fitting my armor on. The whine of screws being drilled is harsh in my ears. I flinch as my helmet is fitted and bolted into place. Darkness engulfs me as my visor is booting up. After a few minuets it finaly flickes on. I glance around. Strange, my position has changed, I am now laying on a strecher. They or one over the hydraulics must have moved me whilst my visor was out. The Man explains, " I have tured off all your systems except for ventalation and your head piece while we take you to the training room. We wouldn't any accidents, would we?" I try to shake my head but the helmet prevents any movement. They strap me onto the strecher and roll me away.

When I arrive at the training center they unstrap me from the bed and swich on all my other systems. I try to stand up but some how land face first on the ground. I roll to the wall and using it stand up. Slowly but shorly I mange to get to my feet. 'One little victory at a time' I think to my self.

I spend the rest of the day learning to walk, run and jump. At the end of the training sesson I realise that I haven't actually seen what my new suit looked like. When I get to my house via bus, I race to my bedroom that I share with one of my younger brothers. I look at my self in the mirror, my armor had a clear visor, 10cm in hight and 20cm in length. My sholder plates were morone as well as my top chast piece, knee caps and boots (high tech, armor boots) around my waste were empty clips, hooks and pokets. On my left boot was a knife sheaf and on both the under sides of my wrists were two compct grappling hooks. After searching through my armor for a few minuets I find an owners manuel. I flick through it and find that it tells you about all the functions of the armor. Most of it I don't under stand but some I do, like sleep mode, helmet flash lights and climbing claws. Climbing claws, they sound interesting. I find the part where it explains what to do. Reading through it I soon start to under stand their purpose. They are used to hold onto small cracks in rocks or to dig into wood. I activate them put of curiosity. They look like bear claws except with apposable thumbs and made out of metal obviously. Deactivating I set my suit in sleep mode and deside to get a few hours sleep before dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: :-p

Okay so now thats that sorted on with the story

* * *

The next day I wake up bleary eyed. I try to get up but can't. Confused, I try to figure out why. Then I remember, I have my first armor. I hope mum and dad aren't mar at me for sleeping in. I glance at the clock on my visor. It was 9:00am. They'll be out in the forrest hunting right now I think, and in a few years time I will be too. But first I have to get my first gun then I'll... Wait I have my apointment in the weaponry in 5 minuets! I hurridly get ready, swiching out of sleep mode, unfilling my waste tank, making sure that my battery core is charged, brush my teeth using my in built tooth brush then sprint off to the weaponry.

I barley make it in time before they call me in. Slightly out of breath I slouch in the chair in front of the cheif weapons distributer (I was so distracted about being late that I forgot what he looked like except that he was fat, bald and friendly) "so" he says in a cheerful voice. What can I do for you today..." he looks down at his sheet "James?"

Holding up one finger I quickly type down something on my tablet 'I've just got my new suit and am in need of my new weapons'

"well then" he says, standing up, "lets see what we've got" He leeads me into another room filled weaponry of every kind. I stare in wonder and excitement. "now before you go searching for your main weapon lets get you the basics first." he says bringing a box over. He takes the lid off and pulls a few bits and pieces out. First he hands me 2 Plasma knives (like a normal combat knife but it glows red to look all high tech) "your knives" he says unesisarily. I put one in my boot sheeth and another clipped onto my belt. Next he takes out a small energy blaster. "now, this gun has two settings, stun and harm, when your inside the catacomb it will automaitally be put on stun, but when out side you can swich it to harm, but it doesn't do it automatically, so be sure change it." I attach this next to my knife.

"Now for the good stuff" he leads me over to the weapons wall. "You can choose your main weapon from your this rack. I would suggest either a hunting rifle or shotgun but its up to you." I think for a minuet. I want one thats acurate at long range. A hunting rifle would be the obvious choise but that's to loud. Definatly not a uzi of a assult rifle. Then I see it. Its perfect. I point to it. "Are you sure, they're hard to use" I nod "Okay then, if you insist." The Item in question was a sleak black Blaster Bolt (laser crossboe thingy).

After I check it out at the desk (no, not the thing creepy guys do to girls. Like checking out a library book) after that I take it down to the target range and practice for the rest of the day. I get preety good with it, hitting the bullseye every few shots.

The next day I got paired with my trainer. He's nice, not too strict, encouraging and over all alright. My trainer will teach me every thing about hunting. Including snares, stealth, how to handle my weapon and camouflage.

* * *

(Okay, it wasn't that exciting but still more so than the last one. I'm a terrible person :-( Sorry to nag but please review, I know its such a chore to type a few words but you'll ((hopefully)) survive. Thanks for reading and expect the next chapter up soon, i'm not sure how soon but defiantly winthin the next 2 weeks. Shout at me if not =•D)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay somebody Reviewed! That made my day... actually the Pasty I had for dinner did but the review came at a close second.

Disclaimer: *rases one eyebrow* what do you think?

* * *

**3 Years later**

After my morning exercise I retreat to my room. Unshared, now that my younger brother is dead after the tunnel bear (giant, scary, digging bears) attack last year. I quickly scrub down my suit before I have to go to the battle room for my first mock space battle.

The space battles are held in a big dome with solograph projections (solid holograph), usually in the the form of a asteroid field or destroyed space ships. Obviously there is no gravity but there is air to breathe. They first got the idea from an old earth book called 'Enders Game' and it progressed from there. There are a few Battle rooms spred around the catacomb. Its basicly the future equivalent of soccer only less professional. Except in the Capitol. Its one of their main forms of entertainment apart from the Hunger games (the reapings are next weak, eep! D-:) You can enter one of the games from when your 14 but I've only managed to work up the courage to enter one now (I'm 15 now for those who aren't good at maths). I started to perspire, the games can get quite violent sometimes, in fact they usually do. There are different styles of the the game you can play but usually they make it team battles. It works like this, both teams are placed at either end of the dome, you wait three minuets before you move. You set your weapons to stun, which they should allready be, when your hit it sends an electrical current through your suit, shuting it down for half an hour. To win your team must have disabled all other players.

I walk down to the the battle room and instead of turning right down the spectators corridoor I fo left down the players. I enter a room full of shouting teenage boys and girls Joyous. I weave in and out of the hyped up mass of metal, tying to find someone in charge. Aperently there wasn't. Suddenly the wall opened behinds me and I was pushed foward by a surging mob of teens, trying to get the best spot on the battle field. Panic siezed me. Oh my god, I'm gonna be trampled here. Trying to stay calm as I was pushed and shoved chanting 'You're okay, you're not going to die' over and over again. I was about to lose it when the rush lessened and became more barable as the crowd all jumped in to the dome. I slowly walked up to the door. I looked out at the dome. It was huge! Giand chunks of smashed upships floated around lazily. I Launched my self out, the slight disorientation of loss of gravity followed but I was used to it now. I scrambled around on a chunk trying to get into a good position.

Suddenly the game started, I could hear lasers firing in the distance. I glanced around, some of the other first timers were hanging back as well. Some with uneasy faces. I could see that most of them were unexperianced at moving around in null-gravity. I pulled my self up over the metal chunk and launched my self to another part of the totaled ship and set my self in a defensive position. I peered over the top of the chunk but quickly ducked back down as a barrage of lasers sailed over my head.(I'm strugling to find for words to call the chunks. I'm sure there is an obvious answer but I'll just call them mounds) I sent a few random shots in their general direction before jumping to another mound. I peered round the mound to see three enemy soldier coming towards me. They were all clumsy and inexperienced, unlike me who had spent months of practicing zooming around the null-gravity room (yes, we have one of those too) To pass my space manovering exam, Required to become a space hunter. (they hunt stuff in space if you didn't pick that up, just clarifying) No, matter what I do not want to spend the rest of my life In catacomb 10. It doesnt matter how beautiful the forrest is I'd prefer to be on one of district 12's mining ships than be in the crowded hall ways of 10. That is also the reason for me taking part of the game, you need to have entered at least three of them to qualify

I Look at them again and mime laugh (its like laughing but beacause I'm mute I don't make any noise) they have no idea where I went and one of them has drifted and is now stuck helplessly in between two mounds flapping around with the other two trying to get him back. Now's my chance. I dive from out under the cover of the mound and shoot the first one in the chest, I then fire my graple hook behind them and real it in. The result it that I start flying towards them. I shoot the one that was drifting then plant a two feet kick at the remaining guy, sending him flying into a wall. I land on the mound my graple hook conected to and quickly unhook it. I turn around and shoot the guy I kicked, he was doubled over in pain. I feel slightly sorry for him, but that quickly passes. He signed up for it, his fault. Maybe I'm a heartless person but hey, if your gonna spent most of your adult life killing majestic beasts then you can't be soft.

I manage to take down 5 more people before I'm finally frozen. Then the game ends. I wait as I'm unfrozen by one of the staff and hurry to the score board. I came in the top 15% of our team so I did pretty well. We won by the way. 73 down out of a hundred. Not the best score but not too bad. When I return home I'm greated by my parents and celebrate my victory. So, my first game, it wasn't so bad. Then I remember the guy I kicked. He's going to have a big bruise in the morning. I shrug the feeling of guilt off. He shouldn't have entered being so inexperienced in null-gravity. Still I can't help feel guilty. Maybe I'm a cruel heartless person who only cares about himself? Who cares what type of person I am. I'm going to to get off this rock as quickly as I can.

* * *

Yay, big chapter! I told you this chapter would be more exciting. A big thanks to my reviewer its nice to know that people read my stroy and yes I did edit this as wel as I could on my I-pod before I posted it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. See ya.


End file.
